Life and Death
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Lucy is found suddenly dead but Natsu does not think she is dead. He can smell and feel she is still alive. He goes on a quest to search for her. Will he find her or will it be just his memories?- First time making a fan fic. I hope you like it. :) Nalu.


Lucy's body was found dead by a river bank. They could not even tell it was her at first. Her face all bloody, a cut on her bottom lip. Natsu came running finding her, he broke into tears.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?" He declared looking at the bruised up Lucy.

"We don't know sir. Witnesses did say she jumped in which caused her death.." A investigator instructed him. "I'm so sorry sir." Natsu sat there, speechless and couldn't even think of why she'd do this. He walked back to the guild noticing everyone's depression aura. Natsu walked past Grey not even in the mood to fight. Erza lost her appetite for strawberry cake. Natsu sat at the bar table just looking at his fists. 'If only I could have saved her' he thought to himself. Something told him deep inside that she was still alive. He knew she was. Happy flew into the guild and just plopped in front of Natsu.

"I miss her already." Happy said to Natsu as tears rolled down his cheek. Natsu patted the little blue cat reassuring him everything will be okay. The guild was silent all afternoon. Natsu was walking past Lucy's apartment when he decided to go in there just one last time. Happy had already flew home so he was alone. He climbed into her room through the window. Looking at everything made him remember the times he climbed in bed with Lucy, the way she kicked him out, the way she smelt like vanilla and strawberries. He sat on her bed and just cried and cried for a long time. After crying he couldn't cry anymore, he seen a crease paper on the ground. He started to read it.

Dear mom,

I decided to run off from everyone at Fairy Tail. I couldn't stand feeling unwanted and not as strong as the rest. I was useless, lets face it everyone had a purpose except me. I decided to fake a death so everyone thinks I'm dead. Gemini did his copying act and now the guild thinks I'm dead. Not like anyone would care anyways. I just screw up and always needing to be saved. I feel I stepped on everyone's feet. I have to leave quickly or else a certain pink haired mage would pick up my scent. I miss you so much mom and dad.

Sincerely, Lucy.

'I knew she wasn't dead! I knew it!' Natsu thought to himself. 'I will find her and make this right!' Natsu leaped out the window trying to get a frail scent of hers somewhere along the edge of Fairy Tail. He picked it up, he could smell her for miles. He knew he wasn't going to rest until he found her. He loved her.

LUCY'S POV

I ran and ran and never looked back. I could hear my heart beating and beating and beating. It was going so fast. I just had that gut feeling Natsu would not believe I was dead. I shook that thought from my mind. 'Natsu' I thought as I kept running. I heard my name through the wind as it whispered to me 'Lucy'. I almost fainted when I knew I needed a break. I found a big rock on the river bank, I sat up against it. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

NATSU'S POV

It felt I was running for days. Her scent was getting stronger and stronger. I could smell Lucy out from anywhere. I pictured Lucy in my head. Blonde hair like a golden goddess, brown chocolate eyes, rosy pink lips. I wanted to see her so bad. Her scent was so strong I knew she was around here. I tilted my head when I noticed a blonde girl sleeping against a rock.

NORMAL POV

Lucy was sleeping against a rock. Natsu slowly approached the young girl, he couldn't believe it. His hunch was right. Lucy slowly open her eyes to see Natsu right in front of her. She was speechless. She could barely speak. She got up and tried to run. She never got far when she felt him grab her hand and didn't let go.

"N-natsu.. Let g-" He cut her off. "No." He said calmly. She was shocked of how calmly he was. She struggled to get away but his grip grew tighter. She noticed as it started to rain. Lucy accidentally slipped backwards taking Natsu down with her. Natsu was on top of her holding her hands down as she tried to struggle to get free. He only held them tighter. Looking at her, he said "Just tell me why. Tell me why you'd want to put all your friends in pain!" He got close to her face. She just looked to the side avoiding his look.

"I.. I just thought I could um go on a trip…." She said it nervously. Lucy was completely a bad liar and Natsu knew. "I-I-I was going to come back of course.." Lucy had a tear roll down her face still avoiding Natsu's stare.

"I know you're lying Lucy. I know you too well. I read that letter that was crumpled up on the ground in your apartment." Natsu said, he could feel her still trying to struggle to get free. He held her hands tighter as if he was scared of losing something he precious the most, which was true. Lucy turned apple red of embarrassment.

"Y-you read m-my letter…" Lucy said in a shaky voice.

"We all love you Luce. You should know that by now. Especially me." Lucy was still trying to struggle to get free then she paused. 'Did he just say he loves me?!' She thought to herself.

"Nats-"

"Shut up." Natsu leaned into Lucy's lips and kissed her. She was in shock, her eyes widen not even knowing what just happened. He went into a full out make out, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He finally broke the kiss to see a stunned Lucy that turned red by blushing. He grinned at the look on her face. Natsu started moving closer to Lucy. Lucy felt light headed. Natsu whispered in her ear "Please come back to Fairy Tail." Lucy was speechless.

"I.. I can't-" Lucy looked scared. Lucy couldn't face everyone.

"Why?" Natsu looked puzzled.

"Because uhh this guy um he said-" Natsu interrupted her off again.

"I don't believe you. You're lying to me. Look me dead in the eyes and tell me that." He stared at her as she slowly turned to him. Nothing would come out. She fell silent.

"I knew it." He kinda grinned.

"I j-just can't face everyone." Lucy turned her face to the left not looking at Natsu again. Before she knew it he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed madly again.

"Would you stop that?!" She said frustrated. "And can you let me go?!"

"No and no." He said smirking.

"I swear Nats-" Natsu kissed Lucy to shut her up.

"Will you let me talk?" Natsu said as he broke the kiss and made her look at him.

"Fine.." She looked at him madly.

"Thank you." He said giving her a cheerful smile. Lucy was confused. "Lucy no one would hate you if you came back. Everyone misses you. Including me, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy. You should have seen us when everyone thought you committed suicide. I went to your apartment and cried. I cried for hours. I'm not letting you go until you promise me you'll come back." He could feel her scramble to break free. He clenched her hands tighter in his hand. Lucy sighed.

"Fine.." Lucy thought she could trick him into letting go and make a run for it.

"I don't believe you. Promise me." He spoke with no emotion on his face.

"I don't know.."

"PROMISE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She was kinda scared. He could sense the fear.

"Okay okay.. I'll go back to Fairy Tail." Lucy's voice was hasty. Natsu finally let her go only when she sat up, he gave her a really tight hug. Lucy could barely breathe.

"Nat-Natsu… I can't… breathe…" Natsu looked down at her noticing she was almost turning purple. He loosened his grip a little to give her air to breathe.

"Natsu.. You can let go of me now.." Lucy's started to back up when he pulled her close again. Lucy was shocked that he was being all lovey dovey, usually he's so dense.

"No I can't let you go. I thought I'd never see you again.." Lucy could hear sobs in the words that he said. Natsu was crying. She couldn't believe it. The almighty dragon slayer was crying? They sat there in silence for five minutes when he finally let go. Natsu stood up and put down his hand to help her up. Lucy grabbed it pulling her up.

"That was so sweet" Lucy mumbled hoping Natsu never heard."

"So I'm sweet?" Natsu gave Lucy a smirk. They started heading towards the guil. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she approached. She stopped.

"I can't. I'm nervous. Everyone's going to hate me." Lucy felt Natsu grab her hand ever so softly.

"No one could hate you." His words were so comforting. They walked into the guil. Everyone looked at the door to find Lucy. Everyone fell silent, it was like a killer came in and people were hiding trying to avoid being shot. Everyone started to cheer. There were tears of joy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out to her. Levy ran and gave her a hug.

"Lucy!" Happy flew into her arms crying. Everyone ran to Lucy, Lucy kinda backed up only to find she bumped into Natsu. She was overflowed with everyone coming to her running so glad she was alive. Lucy was tired though. She did stay for a little to hug everyone. Lucy went for her apartment and did her usual routine to get ready for bed. 'I must be more loved than I notion' she thought. Lucy slowly started to fall asleep when she felt randomly warm and 2 arms wrap around her. She slightly opened her eyes, it was Natsu.

"Natsu, what are-" He put his finger on his lips.

"I'm not letting you go. Last time I did, it didn't go so well." Natsu kinda smiled because he liked holding Lucy. Lucy was to tired to care and fell asleep in Natsu's arms. Natsu kissed her forehead and whispered "Night Lucy" in her ear as he fell asleep as well. Lucy loved her friends. She also thought about what Natsu said, about him loving her. 'He can't be serious. He's Natsu' Lucy thought. Lucy opened her eyes a tad.

"Natsu?" She said in a whisper.

"Hmm?" He replied with his eyes still closed.

"Did you really mean what you said.. About you loving me." She couldn't look at him. Lucy was just too shy. She turned her back to him. Lucy's face was red like Erza's hair. Lucy felt a hand grab her chin making her look at him. Natsu and Lucy stared at each other before Natsu kissed her nose.

"Yes I meant what I said. Why do you care?" He smirked.

"I-I don't.."

"Liar." Natsu mumbled

"I heard that! Why you-" He kissed her to shut up. Natsu broke the kiss.

"Love you Lucy." Natsu said in a sweet voice.

"Love you too." She mumbled.

"Heard that." He grinned.

"Just get out." She replied.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out.

"I'm too tired to care anyways. You're lucky." She said as she drifted to sleep.

"Right that's the reason." He smirked looking at her.

"Just shut up before I change my mind." She hissed at him.

Natsu just smiled at her as he fell asleep with Lucy in his arms.


End file.
